Unas copas de más
by Kirtash8
Summary: Un reto con una amiga, por decir que a Shou le era imposible ser seme. Shouichi se emborracha, cansado de que su jefe le lance indirectas. Con la ayuda de Spanner, le dará una pequeña sorpresa a Byakuran. ShouxByakuran.


Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Perdón por estar desaparecida durante tanto tiempo. El cambio de serie, algunos problemas, algunas alegrías y algunos cambios, pero por fin me atrevo a subir nuevas historias ^^ Sé que tengo una a medias, pero he dejado un poco de lado Bleach y aunque pienso seguirla, ahora no es el momento; igual en unas semanas, cuando solucione cierto tema pendiente ^^

Bueno, esta historia viene por varias discusiones de si Shou puede ser seme o no... Conclusión: leed la historia. Aunque ni a mí me ha quedado claro xD

Un reto con una amiga, por decir que a Shou le era imposible ser seme. Shouichi se emborracha, cansado de que su jefe le lance indirectas. Con la ayuda de Spanner, le dará una pequeña sorpresa a Byakuran.

Personajes: ShouichixByakuran, Spanner.

**IMPORTANTE: **Advertencias: Dobles sentidos. Sentidos directos. Escena de sexo. YAOI! Esto significa chicoxchico. Si no os gusta no lo leais, por favor. Es inútil que envieis mensajes indignados, porque os aviso ^^U Aunque lo más yaoi empieza a partir de la segunda parte y está separada.

Disclaimer: Reborn no me pertenece, porque si no... habría un albino tío bueno en mi cama cada noche.

* * *

><p><strong>UNAS COPAS DE MÁS<strong>

-¿Y sabes entonces lo que me dijo, Spanner? ¿Eh, Spanner? ¡Que si tenía hambre, él ya me daría algo de comer! ¿Como puede ser tan pervertido?-gritaba un Shouichi extremadamente borracho a un hombre rubio que tenía al lado.

Spanner había visto a Shouichi muy nervioso esa tarde y había decidido que sería una buena idea arrastrarlo para que se despejara de la base Merone y de la principal fuente de su preocupación: Byakuran. El jefe se había tomado unas semanas para visitarlos en Japón y desde entonces Shouichi había estado más susceptible que nunca…Y más acosado que nunca…

Ya era algo de común conocimiento entre los Millefiore que la relación entre su jefe Byakuran, y uno de sus capitanes, Irie, era bastante cercana. Pero nadie le había dado mayor importancia hasta que empezaron a notar signos… que a veces podían pasar desapercibidos: miradas de Byakuran a su mano derecha, sonrojos del pelirrojo, algún roce cuando estaban juntos, el hecho que le llamara Shou-chan… los dobles sentidos continuos, las frases calientes que le soltaba a veces sin importar quien estuviera escuchando, los abrazos sorpresa cuando el capitán iba por los pasillos leyendo informes… Detalles.

Spanner le había invitado a una copa para que se soltara un poco, pero lo que no podía imaginarse era que su amigo empezaría a ahogar las penas con la bebida y, lo peor, que no fuera capaz de aguantar para nada el alcohol. Quien se lo hubiera dicho... Vale que no pareciera una persona que saliera a menudo, pero…

Y ahí estaba su "superior", hablando de como no podía mantener una conversación en condiciones sin ser el centro de insinuaciones pervertidas por parte de Byakuran. O sin que se comiera nubes delante suyo de una manera muy sugestiva. O sin que le metiera mano…

-Incluso le he amenazado con ponerle una demanda por acoso sexual. Pero lo único que me dijo era que tenía controlado al juzgado y que no iba a conseguir nada. ¡Luego se rió diciéndome que lo único que lograría sería que él estuviera más encima de mí! ¡Y encima lo soltó con doble sentido! ¡Se volvió a reír y me dijo que era muy mono porque no lo había pillado hasta minutos más tarde!

-Es que a veces eres demasiado inocente, Shouichi.-le contestó Spanner, intentando no reírse al oír la historia de su amigo.

-¡No soy inocente! ¡Pero eso tampoco tiene que significar que pueda entender las 1000 insinuaciones que me hace al día!

Shouichi frunció el entrecejo, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo:

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo? Le gusta reírse de mí… Como sabe que no le voy a mandar a paseo…

Spanner estaba cansado. Shouichi necesitaba ser sincero consigo mismo. Sabía que le gustaba su amigo desde la universidad y aún así no hacía nada. Y también necesitaba algún que otro consejo, así que pensó algo que les vendría bien a los dos.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Shouichi?-le dijo Spanner, de golpe muy serio.- Que no sabes imponerte.

-…..¿Imponerme?-le preguntó Shouichi con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué quieres decir, Spanner? ¡Por supuesto que me impongo, yo…!

Parecía que Shouichi iba a defenderse pero de pronto se lanzó con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra del bar, mientras murmuraba entre sollozos:

-¿A quién intento engañar? ¡Es muy cierto! No soy capaz de hacer que nadie me tome en serio. Las Cervello me interrumpen a cada momento y se ríen de mí a mis espaldas. O en mi cara, como cuando me caí de la cama. Los del Black Spell siempre se meten en problemas y nunca me informan… Y luego tengo que asumir responsabilidades por algo que no he hecho…Gamma me trata bien o eso hace ver, pero siempre tiene ese aire de superioridad…me mira por encima del hombro. Y Genkishi… cada vez me mira peor… Sobretodo desde que Byakuran-san se me acercó un día por detrás y me cogió de la cintura, cuando él estaba cerca.

-Es que con tu manera de ser no intimidas demasiado. Eres muy poco lanzado y por eso Byakuran puede tomarte el pelo o aprovecharse de ti.-le soltó Spanner sin demasiada sensibilidad.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-le preguntó Shouichi mirando a Spanner a través de sus gafas.

-Como te he dicho, imponte.-le dijo Spanner mientras se acababa su copa.-Demuéstrale a Byakuran que tú también puedes llevar las riendas y que puedes soltarle cosas igual de pervertidas a él. Y a ser posible, enséñale que en la cama mandas tú.

El discurso de Spanner, dicho con una total indiferencia y sin pizca de vergüenza, fue seguido por unos minutos en los que la cara de Shouichi pasó por todos los colores posibles. Pero al final logró sobreponerse.

-¿Pero qué dices?-le gritó Shouichi tartamudeando. -¿Como quieres que yo le haga lo mismo…y encima "eso"? Jaja estás loco. Además, ni que yo quisiera nada con él…

-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Todos los del Black Spell lo comentan. ¡Incluso te regaló flores! Y ese día todo el mundo te vio ausente.

-¡Pero no era por eso!-intentó razonar Shouichi con el poco sentido que le quedaba después de la cuarta copa.

-Ya. ¿O es que eres un cobarde y no te atreves?-le picó Spanner.-Será eso…

-¿¡Qué quieres decir! Por supuesto que me atrevo, es sólo que…-quiso defenderse el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Spanner.

-Que yo no sé si él… y bueno no me atrevo a… ya sabes…-le dijo Shouichi mirándolo como intentando pasarle un mensaje.-Que yo nunca…

Spanner no daba muestras de entender a lo que se refería.

-Bahh, déjalo…-le dijo Shouichi derrotado.

-Espera, espera…-le interrumpió Spanner.-Me estás diciendo que no sabes como tirárt…

-¡Spanner!-Le cortó Shouichi.-No es que no sepa, es que… no…

Hasta ahí había llegado.

-Shouichi, ¿estás cansado de que Byakuran siempre te vaya soltando indirectas o no?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Estás harto de que se burle de ti por ser un inocentón sin remedio?

-Sí, claro que… ¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué has querido decir con inocentón sin…?

-¿Estás harto de que te llame Shou-chan en las reuniones en frente de todos los capitanes?-le preguntó de nuevo, intentando por todos los medios no imaginarse la situación.

La cara de Shouichi había ido cambiando a medida que Spanner le soltaba todas y cada una de las cosas de las que se había estado quejando.

-¡Sí!-dijo muchísimo más seguro, golpeando la barra con el vaso de alcohol.

-¿Quieres que se dé cuenta que tú también puedes tener el control de la situación si te lo propones?

-¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo, pues entonces pidamos otra ronda, porque te voy a explicar ciertas cosas que tienes que saber y…las vas a necesitar.-le dijo Spanner, mientras llamaba al bartender.-Oh, ¿y donde están mis piruletas? Una demostración práctica siempre ayuda…

* * *

><p>-Pero Spanner, ¿por qué querías que viniéramos al lavabo?<p>

El mecánico miró por los servicios, comprobando que no hubiera nadie y se dio media vuelta.

Entonces cogió una de sus piruletas, la abrió y se la puso a Shouichi enfrente. Éste se la quedó mirando entre dudoso y cauteloso.

-Chúpala.-le dijo Spanner mientras se la acercaba más.

-… ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué tendría que…? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?

-Creo que he sido más que claro, Shouichi, ¡chúpala!

-Pero… es que me da vergüenza, es que estás mirando y… nunca lo he hecho. No sé si es una buena idea…-dijo el pelirrojo, perdiendo parte de la valentía que había acumulado.

Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, Spanner lo puso contra la pared, en el mismo momento en que Tazaru y Nosaru decidían abrir la puerta de los lavabos.

-No, después de haberte estado ayudando, no vas a dejar esto así. Así que, ¡chúpala!

Los Black Spell se quedaron en el sitio durante unos segundos…antes de darse media vuelta. Era mejor hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada…Sí, por su salud mental.

-¡¿Pero y si nos ven, Spanner?...-se resistió un poco más antes de ver que la puerta se cerraba.-Espera, ¿ésos eran del Black Spell? Oh Dios…

-Bueno. Pues nos metemos en los lavabos.-le contestó Spanner mientras lo cogía y lo llevaba con él.

Entraron en el lavabo y Spanner hizo que Shouichi se sentara en el asiento, habiendo bajado la tapa previamente. Él se arrodilló enfrente, acercándole de nuevo la piruleta.

Shouichi lo miraba con ojos bastante asustados. No le había dado suficiente alcohol. Eso habría que remediarlo más tarde.

-Venga, yo te hago una demostración y luego tú me imitas, ¿de acuerdo?- le sugirió Spanner.

-…De acuerdo.-le dijo Shouichi.

-Bien, pues mira atentamente...

Minutos más tarde, Shouichi ya no sabía donde meterse. Aunque quería, no podía dejar de mirar ni a Spanner ni a su lengua, que hacía cosas tan poco decentes a la piruleta. De abajo a arriba, luego en el centro, de vez en cuando una chupada más fuerte… ¿Era él o hacía mucho calor en esos lavabos? Genial, encima se estaba excitando, lo notaba perfectamente…Pero es que esa manera de chuparla no podía ser legal, estaba completamente ensimismado. Y… como sería si en lugar de ser la piruleta fuera un… ¡Nooooo! ¡No podía pensar eso! Tenía que mantenerse medianamente cuerdo.

Poco después Spanner levantó la mirada para ver si Shouichi se fijaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Le hizo mucha gracia ver la cara que tenía, completamente sonrojada por la bebida y la excitación. Como mínimo parecía que lo que veía le gustaba.

Antes de separarse hizo una ligera succión, a la que Shouichi respondió con un pequeño gemido que intentó acallar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo has entendido?-le preguntó Spanner sacando otra piruleta y viendo como Shouichi asentía.

-Perfecto. Pues ahora haz lo mismo que yo.

De acuerdo, ahora las tornas se habían cambiado. Spanner intentaba mantener la cabeza fría para criticar objetivamente la técnica de Shouichi pero tenía algún problema. Más de un problema. El chico había empezado muy tímidamente, pero tras recordarle la vez que Byakuran le había intentado dar de comer en una cafetería repleta de oficiales, había empezado a ponerle más entusiasmo, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre albinos pervertidos. Era muy gracioso verlo así. Bueno, y no sólo divertido. Pero tenía que centrarse. Además, había cosas que arreglar.

En ese momento, Gamma entró en el lavabo preguntándose qué les había pasado a sus subordinados, ya que desde que habían vuelto no habían dicho casi palabra y parecían perdidos en su mundo. Sólo habían murmurado algo sobre Irie, Spanner y lavabo.

La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si quería saberlo, pero…

Al principio no vio a nadie, pero poniendo un poco el oído se dio cuenta que había un pequeño ruido, como de…lametones… ¿Pero qué demonios? No, no podía ser…

-Shouichi, métela toda en la boca.-se oyó la voz de Spanner desde uno de los lavabos cerrados.

-¿Eh? ¿Toda? Pero luego como…

-Por eso mismo te lo estaba diciendo, vas a tener que abrir más la boca.

De acuerdo. Era la última vez que salía a beber fuera de Merone. A partir de entonces sólo harían fiestas privadas. Y Spanner estaba definitivamente excluido.

Sin reaccionar se alejó del lavabo con la misma expresión perdida y ligeramente traumada que llevaban sus compañeros.

Bufff, como Byakuran se enterara…Pffff. Qué coño. Que se aguantara...

* * *

><p>Byakuran se encontraba en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño. La verdad es que le era un poco difícil porque no había hecho demasiado a lo largo del día y no estaba cansado. Bueno, en realidad sí que había hecho cosas: seguir a Shou-chan, sobarlo un poco, lanzarle indirectas completamente directas para avergonzarlo… Había sido un día muy provechoso.<p>

Pero igualmente, ahora estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Estaba pensando en hacerle una visita nocturna a Shouichi, completamente inocente e inofensiva, por supuesto, cuando notó que se acercaban unos pasos por el pasillo.

Le extrañó bastante porque normalmente no había nadie lo suficientemente loco como para acercarse al albino de noche e interrumpirle mientras dormía. Por eso, cuando notó que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación, sonrió interiormente. ¿Sería un enemigo que creía que podía pillarlo desprevenido mientras dormía? Posiblemente. Perfecto. Ya tenía algo que hacer.

Empezó a llevar su mano a una pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada, cuando oyó un golpe, seguido de un resoplido enfadado. ¿El intruso se había tropezado? ¿Pero qué tipo de asesino a sueldo habían enviado? Realmente el nivel cada vez estaba más bajo. Como mínimo sabía que no era de los Varia.

Entonces oyó otro golpe y un gemido de dolor que le resultaba bastante familiar. Todavía inseguro, preguntó a la oscuridad: -¿Shou-chan?

-Byakuran-san.-le respondió la voz de Shouichi.-Sí, soy yo.

Se relajó al instante, soltando la pistola. No era el estilo de Shouichi llevar a cabo un plan de asesinato tan poco sutil. Aunque notaba su voz extraña, como si arrastrara un poco las palabras. No podía ser… Encendió una lámpara que había en su mesita, para ver a un Shouichi completamente colorado, sin el uniforme del White Spell, en ropa de calle y con el pelo bastante alborotado.

Volviendo a su forma de ser habitual, le preguntó con voz sensual.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí Shou-chan? ¿Has venido a aceptar mi proposición de esta mañana de hacerme compañía por las noches? Me podías haber avisado, habría arreglado la habitación con…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Shouichi se había acercado a él y se había subido a la cama, sentándose encima de él.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

-Shou-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Byakuran un tanto sorprendido, aunque manteniendo la sonrisa en su boca.

-Creo que es más que obvio, ¿no cree, Byakuran-san?-le contestó Shouichi con una voz muy sugestiva. Ahora sabía definitivamente qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Jajaja, ¿Shou-chan borracho? No me lo puedo creer.-se rió Byakuran, tras lo que se incorporó un poco en la cama.-¿Y encima vienes a verme?

En un rápido movimiento, Byakuran le cogió de la cintura a Shouichi atrayéndole más hacia él y acercando sus rostros.

-No sabes lo que haces, Shou-chan. Te acercas a mi habitación a las tantas de la madrugada, borracho y me vienes provocando…Después no te quejes si me aprovecho de ti, porque pienso hacerlo.

-Byakuran-san, haz el favor y cállate ya.-le contestó Shouichi, cogiendo los brazos del albino y sujetándolos contra la cama.-Aquí el único que se va a aprovechar de alguien soy yo.

-Jajajaja por supuesto, Sho…

De nuevo volvió a ser interrumpido aunque esta vez fue por un par de labios que de golpe habían cubierto los suyos. Durante los primeros segundos le pilló completamente desprevenido. No podía ser que Shouichi le hubiera besado. Shou-chan a él. A él.

Vamos, que tampoco se iba a quejar, pero eso no podía ser. Logró liberar sus brazos y llevar una mano al pelo de Shouichi y otra a su espalda, apretando hacia abajo para profundizar el beso. Sonrió divertido cuando notó el gemido ahogado que se le escapó al pelirrojo. Eso estaba mejor. Empezó a bajar la mano por la espalda de Shouichi hasta llegar a los pantalones, pero no puedo llegar más lejos ya que el pelirrojo volvió a coger sus manos y a situarlas encima de su cabeza.

Entonces Shouichi se separó, mirándole fijamente o lo máximo que podía al tener los ojos entrecerrados.

-Como ya te he dicho, Byakuran-san, el único que se va a aprovechar soy yo…

Esa noche prometía ser interesante.

Shouichi empezó a besarle por el cuello, la barbilla y la clavícula, al principio muy tímidamente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más seguro, dejando marcas rojas por todas partes y mordisqueando de vez en cuando.

Byakuran estaba francamente divertido. ¿Así que ahora salía la otra personalidad de Shou-chan? Qué entretenido. Seguramente se había acabado cansando de la manera en que lo trataba delante de todo el mundo y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Aunque realmente no entendía cómo había llegado a éso.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo estaba aburrido. ¿Qué podía pasar? Si Shouichi pensaba que podía tener el control estaba muy equivocado. Se lo cedería un rato para divertirse y luego lo recuperaría… y le enseñaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Y haría que se acordara al día siguiente.

Pese a todo lo que estaba pensando no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño gemido que intentó ocultar cuando el pelirrojo le subió la camiseta del pijama para lamerle el pezón. Parecía que el alcohol había logrado que se soltara un poco. Aunque con la claridad de la luz podía ver que el chico estaba completamente colorado.

Shouichi fue dejando besos por el torso de Byakuran hasta volver a su cara, besándole en los labios con intensidad, cada vez más seguro de si mismo.

Las veces que Byakuran y él se habían besado siempre empezaban de la misma manera: Shouichi siendo llamado al despacho de su jefe, algún comentario sobre lo guapo que estaba ese día, una reprimenda de Shouichi diciendo que se centrara en los informes y el repentino ataque del albino, ya fuera con un placaje o con un abrazo que los acercaba mucho. Lo suficiente como para que le robara un beso, o dos, o tres, o los que pudiera mientras Shouichi se debatía entre separarse avergonzado o perderse en la sensación y responderle. Esto último se convirtió en lo más habitual.

Por una vez era él el que iniciaba los besos. Empezaba muy suavemente, más bien como un roce de labios; después empezaban los lametones en la comisura de la boca y en los labios. Y finalmente, mordiscos suaves y tirones al labio inferior de su jefe. Los suspiros que se le escapaban a Byakuran y las manos que cada vez le apretaban más en los costados le hicieron darse cuenta que no iba mal encaminado. Que había encontrado algo que le encantaba a su amigo.

Mientras le comía la boca, empezó a moverse sensualmente encima suyo, rozándole la entrepierna con su cuerpo. Sorbió un poco el labio de Byakuran, para liberarlo después separándose un poco.

Byakuran intentó levantarse para volver a unir sus labios de nuevo, con una expresión en la cara muy intensa y llena de deseo. Parecía que no iba a poder resistirse mucho al juego que había empezado Shouichi. Qué demonios. No pensaba hacerlo.

Así que en un descuido de su Shou-chan, le lanzó hacia un lado y se subió encima aprisionando sus labios. Nunca había intentado nada más que no fueran besos. Bueno, igual le había intentado meter mano en alguna ocasión, pero no muchas, unas veinte o treinta. Es más, no eran suficientes. Pero ahora no se podía resistir. Él solito se había metido en esto.

Con una mano sujetó una fina muñeca, que no paraba de resistirse, y la estampó contra la almohada. La otra siguió poco después, mientras seguía mordiendo y violando esa boca que tanto le gustaba y que seguía resistiéndose.

Le apareció una sonrisa perversa en la cara y se separó de su subordinado con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa, Shou-chan? ¿Ya no puedes jugar más? ¿No decías que ibas a ser tú quien se aprovechara? Aquí el único que parece aprovechable y violable eres tú. ¿O es que ahora quieres jugar a _intentar _resistirte?-le preguntó, apretando un poco sus muñecas.

Entonces volvió a atacarle, mordiéndole los labios y metiendo su lengua en la boca de Shouichi, probándola.

Con su mano se iba abriendo camino por la camiseta del pelirrojo, acariciando esa piel blanca que tanto deseaba tocar. Era muy suave y notaba como el simple roce de sus dedos provocaba que se erizara y que Shouichi tuviera escalofríos. No sabía como había resistido tanto tiempo sin lanzar a su querido Shou-chan contra la superficie plana más cercana para tomarlo de una vez por todas.

Ya se había sentido atraído por él en la universidad y desde entonces que no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Bueno, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en él desde su segundo pequeño encuentro en otro mundo. Y sólo le faltó conocerse en la universidad. ¿Otra casualidad? ¿No? Le daba igual. Eso no quitaba el hecho que Shouichi había cambiado su mundo. Y era una parte muy importante del mismo.

Y qué demonios, que no podía aguantarse las ganas de tirárselo por más tiempo.

Y parecía que su amigo tampoco podía aguantar más, ya que volvía a besarle desesperadamente. O eso era lo que parecía, pero Shouichi ya tenía pensado lo siguiente que haría. Dejó de resistirse, por lo que Byakuran soltó un poco su agarre. Shouichi recuperó una de sus manos y la fue pasando por los costados de su jefe, recorriendo las marcas de sus costillas y parte de la espalda, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos. Y cuando le pareció que Byakuran ya no se fijaba en nada, llevó una de sus manos a la cintura, luego a la cadera y finalmente, a la entrepierna de Byakuran. Empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa suavemente.

El movimiento pilló completamente por sorpresa a Byakuran, que dejó ir un jadeo. Miró fijamente a Shouichi, que por un momento pensó en apartar la mirada, pero no podía dejar que Byakuran ganara de nuevo. Así que volvió a besar a Byakuran y metió su mano en el pijama de su superior, siguiendo las caricias. Los roces se volvían cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que Byakuran tuviera que respirar un poco más sonoramente.

-Shou-chan…-se le escapó a Byakuran de los labios- No te vas a poder escapar. ¿Me quieres volver loco?

La frase acabó en gemido, porque Shouichi había aprovechado que Byakuran había cerrado los ojos, para colar su mano bajo los boxers del albino.

Ahora Byakuran sí que respiraba entrecortadamente. Y los gemidos se le escapaban más fácilmente. Enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Shouichi, intentando serenarse. Pero el pelirrojo también lo había previsto.

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Shouichi volvió a cambiar puestos con Byakuran, que lo miró con cara de sorpresa. Pero fue reemplazada por una de placer, cuando Shouichi le cogió su miembro y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

En ese momento lo único que pensaba Byakuran era que igual que Shouichi llevara la iniciativa no era tan malo. Aunque alguna parte de su cabeza le decía a gritos que no se dejara dominar así. Pero eran tan placenteras las sensaciones que le provocaba y tan divertido verle actuar así, con la cara roja y los ojos un poco nublados por la vergüenza, el placer y la borrachera...

Notaba como su amigo seguía repartiendo besos por su torso, a la vez que le acariciaba, lentamente, tanto que le parecía una tortura. Intentó en un par de ocasiones poner su mano encima de la Shouichi para guiar sus movimientos y que fueran más rápidos, pero el chico se la apartó y le lamió los abdominales distrayéndolo. Se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno su querido pelirrojo. Le iba a dar tan fuerte que no podría levantarse en una semana.

Se le escapó otro gemido al notar un mordisco en un pezón. Y otro por un lametón, seguido de un beso mucho más abajo, en el hueso de la pelvis. Pero lo que nunca hubiera esperado era que Shouichi siguiera más abajo y le diera un lametón a su miembro. Logró que el fuerte jadeo que iba a soltar no saliera del todo, aunque se notó un pequeño indicio en su respiración forzada y en el pequeño gemido ahogado, que se quedó en su garganta.

Se incorporó un poco con sus codos para mirar abajo y vio como Shouichi se metía parte de su pene en la boca y empezaba a lamerlo y a sorber alternativamente. Una de las chupadas le hizo caer de nuevo a la cama, pronunciando el nombre de su amigo (y ahora amante) entrecortadamente.

-Shou-chan… ummm Shouichi… ahhh…

Si paraba tenía que hacerlo ya, o no iba a poder hacerlo jamás por más mundos paralelos que hubiera.

Empezó a alargar su mano hacia la cabeza de Shouichi, para apartarlo, pero su cuerpo dejó de responderle a medias. Como el pelirrojo vio sus intenciones, empezó a utilizar una de las técnicas que le había enseñando Spanner y empezó a succionar cada vez más fuerte la cabeza del miembro de Byakuran. A la vez, con la mano empezó a masajear el resto que no llegaba a meter en la boca.

No estaba mal, el secreto era pensar en las piruletas… Sí, eso, en las piruletas y no pensar directamente que lo que estaba chupando era el… de Byak… Oh…

El alcohol le estaba empezando a abandonar. Miró un poco hacia arriba, viendo como Byakuran tenía uno de sus brazos por encima de sus ojos tapándolos. Una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza a la sábana, abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza dependiendo de las succiones de Shouichi. Le gustó saber que era él el que le provocaba eso. Le encantaba pensar que por una vez conseguía tener el control de la situación.

Recuperando de nuevo la confianza, metió más el miembro de Byakuran en su boca, tanto que tuvo que parar un momento para poder respirar bien y no atragantarse. Empezó un ritmo un poco más rápido con su cabeza, hacia arriba y abajo, mientras pasaba la lengua alrededor del pene del albino. Sólo tenía que pensar en la manera de lamer la piruleta que le había dicho Spanner. Quien iba a decir que unas clases intensivas de comer caramelos le iban a ayudar tanto. Porque Byakuran parecía estar a punto de volverse loco.

Ese fue otro de los consejos de su rubio amigo. Esperar a que el jefe estuviera en su mundo para pasar al siguiente nivel. Algo le decía que era o ahora o nunca. Le acabó de bajar los pantalones y los boxers a su jefe, situándose mejor entre sus piernas. El segundo en que su boca y su lengua dejaron el miembro de Byakuran fue recibido con un gemido de contrariedad por parte de su jefe, aunque no tardó mucho en volver a la carga. Una vez había logrado que Byakuran se perdiera de nuevo en el placer, llevó la mano que masajeaba el miembro hacia arriba, llegando a sus labios. Metió uno de sus dedos en su boca, a la vez que lo utilizaba para apretar la cabeza del pene del albino. Este gesto se ganó otro gemido. De momento, Byakuran no se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba. Hizo lo mismo con otro de sus dedos, mojándolo bien en saliva. Para disimular, lo llevó a uno de los pezones de Byakuran, acariciándolo. Entonces fue recorriendo un camino inventado desde el pecho hasta la cintura de Byakuran y su pelvis, pasando por su miembro de nuevo y dirigiéndola hacia sus testículos.

Los apretó un poco y Byakuran le lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo, antes de volver a caer en la cama. Estaba claro que cualquier intento de recuperar el control había desaparecido. Es más, ya no estaba seguro ni de querer recuperarlo.

De acuerdo. Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Lanzándose ánimos interiormente, Shouichi bajó aún más la mano y empezó a acariciar el trasero de su amigo, cogiéndolo con firmeza y apretándolo un poco. Llevó la mano de nuevo a su boca para acariciar el pene de Byakuran y a la vez mojar los dedos de nuevo, tras lo que empezó a succionar un poco más fuerte. Aprovechando el momento, llevó los dedos a la entrada de Byakuran y la acarició por fuera, provocando un par de gemidos más. Pero nada más. O no era consciente de lo que iba a hacer o ya le daba igual… Algo le decía que Byakuran en parte no se lo esperaba y que a la vez ya no tenía cabeza para darle más vueltas.

Y realmente no se lo esperaba. Se había distraído demasiado por culpa de su querido e inocente Shou-chan. Quien le iba a decir que pretendía algo más. ¿Shouichi? Ja.

Así que pegó un respingo y soltó un jadeo bastante sorprendido al notar como su "inocente" Shouichi metía la punta de uno de sus dedos en su entrada.

Llevó su mirada a Shouichi, sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro ya había desaparecido.

-Shou-chan… -le llamó en voz baja y bastante amenazante. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Acaso piensas que…

Pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra más, porque Shouichi había empezado a sorber en su miembro con más fuerza mientras le acariciaba un poco los testículos con una de sus manos. Fue aprovechando para insertar su dedo un poco más adentro, provocando otro gemido por parte de Byakuran y alguna que otra palabra que intentaba ser autoritaria para que dejara lo que intentaba hacer, o las consecuencias no serían agradables. Pero no iba a parar. Y por la falta de movimiento y resistencia por parte de Byakuran, sabía que tampoco era contrario a la idea.

Una vez metió su dígitio dentro, volvió a respirar, ya que no recordaba cuando había dejado de hacerlo. Lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Byakuran pero vio que no hacía nada, sólo intentar mantener la cordura, así que decidió que podía seguir sin demasiados riesgos. Empezó a mover el dedo dentro y fuera de su amigo, al principio muy lentamente. No quería ir muy rápido, porque sabía que le tenía que molestar. Y por más que quisiera poner en su sitio a Byakuran… quería que lo disfrutara. No iba desperdiciar un momento así con él sólo por cuestión de una venganza personal por su tensión sexual no resuelta, hasta entonces. Realmente quería que los dos se acordaran de ese día… Aunque igual no era buena idea que Byakuran lo hiciera.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y le empezó a dar lametones sueltos, primero por la base y luego por la punta, a la vez que aceleraba el movimiento de su dedo. Byakuran no mostraba signos de incomodidad, así que le pareció que iba bien encaminado. Empezó a penetrarle más profundamente, aunque con movimientos lentos, intentando que lo disfrutara más. Y lo logró al escuchar un gemido mucho más alto que todo el resto y la voz de Byakuran.

-Shouichi.-le dijo con la voz entrecortada y un poco ronca- Vuelve a hacerlo.

Así que empezó a penetrarle en esa dirección cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que notó que el propio Byakuran empezaba a mover sus caderas al mismo compás.

Entonces introdujo la punta de otro de sus dedos, poniéndolo junto al anterior. Redujo un poco el ritmo, sobretodo al notar como su amigo soltaba un pequeño jadeo de molestia, pero poco después volvía a pedirle más. Y eso hizo. Empezó a rotar los dedos en su interior, separándolos un poco, para dilatar más su entrada. Aunque un pequeño tirón en su pelo le advirtió que fuera con cuidado, no hubo ningún tipo de queja. Así que metió un tercer dedo, a la vez que su boca dejaba el miembro del albino y se dirigía a su entrada para mojarla un poco más.

Byakuran ya no podía más. Estaba deseando coger a Shouichi, tirarlo en la cama y tirárselo de una vez, para que se diera cuenta de lo que podía y no podía hacer. Pero por otra parte, quería que Shouichi se dejara de jueguecitos y que hiciera ya lo que se proponía. Estaba muy excitado y quería sentir al pelirrojo dentro suyo, dominándolo o intentándolo. Como si en realidad pensara que tenía alguna posibilidad de lograrlo. Era impensable que llegara tan lejos. Le había sorprendido tanto que le había dejado intentarlo. Y estaba siendo una gran diversión. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer nada, todo lo contrario: estaba dejándose hacer sin mover un dedo. No es que Shouichi lo estuviera dominando y que no pudiera resistir… Es que no quería resistirse. Era mucho más interesante así.

… Aunque realmente dudaba que le hubiera sido fácil pararlo con todo lo que le estaba haciendo… Pero eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, ni a sí mismo.

Shouichi retiró su mano y se sentó encima de la cintura de Byakuran. Se acabó de quitar la camiseta, que ya estaba muy descolocada, y se retiró un poco para bajarse los pantalones. Se estiró encima de Byakuran y empezó a besarlo en la boca y en la cara, cariñosamente, acariciando su cuerpo. Se situó de nuevo entre las piernas de Byakuran, separándolas y levantándolas un poco, hasta apoyar una de ellas en su hombro. Volvió a juntar su boca con la de Byakuran, mientras masajeaba su miembro y lo llevaba a la entrada de su amigo. Cuando se separaron, miró a Byakuran a los ojos.

-Byakuran…-le susurró al oído.

-Shouichi…-le respondió Byakuran cogiéndole el cabello y acercándolo de nuevo, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa de lado.-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así o te arrepentirás.

Esa era toda la señal que necesitaba, así que empezó a penetrar a Byakuran poco a poco, mirando su reacción, para no hacerle demasiado daño. Durante unos segundos, Byakuran cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, dejando ir algún jadeo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para que parara, sino todo lo contrario. Arqueó un poco la espalda y acercó más a Shouichi con sus muslos, rodeándole la cintura.

Cuando lo penetró del todo, Byakuran dejó ir un jadeo de molestia y empezó a respirar bastante rápidamente. Shouichi, por su parte, dejó ir la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Se acercó a la cara de Byakuran y depositó unos suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios y en ellos, jugueteando un poco con su lengua. Empezó a acariciarle el miembro de nuevo, intentando devolverle más placer.

Esta se la iba a hacer pagar. Vaya si se lo iba a cobrar. Y más le valía a Shouichi lo dejara satisfecho, porque si no… Iba a hacer que su querido Shou-chan se arrepintiera de las copas de más que se había tomado.

-Byakuran, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la voz de Shouichi, que sonaba bastante forzada.

-Shou-chan, ¿te piensas que soy un debilucho como tú?-le respondió Byakuran, con un tono juguetón e irónico a la vez. –Si fueras tú ya me estarías suplicando, Shoou-chan~ Vas a tener que esforzarte más…

Era tan divertido picarle. Además, así le ayudaba a ponerse las pilas. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera notado como jadeaba. De dolor o de necesidad… ya no lo sabía. Igual un poco de ambas cosas. Al fin y al cabo era un poco masoquista. Y su plan de chinchar a Shouichi había funcionado.

Shouichi notó la pulla y puso cara de avergonzado y enfado, así que comenzó a moverse, tal como parecía pedir a gritos Byakuran. Al principio un poco fuertemente, pero pasados los primeros segundos, se arrepintió y juntó sus labios con Byakuran. Un Byakuran que gemía cada vez más alto, dependiendo de las penetraciones.

El beso era muy intenso, cargado de pasión por parte de Shouichi, aunque fue acabando de manera lenta con pequeños besos cortos en las comisuras de los labios de Byakuran.

Shouichi levantó un poco más las caderas de Byakuran e inició un ritmo mucho más lento, profundizando las penetraciones. Byakuran estaba casi sin aliento. Le encantó ese cambio de rapidez. Hacía que sintiera a Shouichi muy dentro de si y muy juntos. Volvió a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shouichi, llevando sus brazos a los hombros de Shouichi. Luego los pasó por detrás de su espalda, dibujando con sus dedos líneas imaginarias.

Shouichi intentaba mantener su respiración y ritmo lentos e igualados, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Había estado aguantando mucho y ahora el placer que estaba sintiendo se le hacía casi insoportable. Necesitaba más de Byakuran.

Y Byakuran no podía seguir con ese ritmo, también necesitaba más. Aunque le doliera. Eso sólo le hacía aumentar las sensaciones de placer. Empezó a mover las caderas contra Shouichi, haciendo que le penetrara más profundamente y marcando una velocidad cada vez más rápida.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo aceleró las embestidas, siendo incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Los gemidos y movimientos de Byakuran tampoco le ayudaban demasiado. Llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Byakuran y pasó uno de los brazos por detrás de la misma, para sostenerse mejor en la cama y poder coger más fuerza. No podía negar que sentía un poco de vergüenza al oír el ruido que hacían su piel y la de Byakuran al chocar juntas. Y al mirar como metía su miembro dentro de su jefe. Era algo que le había hecho volver a sonrojarse, pero que a la vez le había excitado mucho más. Le gustaba ver como su pene desaparecía dentro de Byakuran y como con cada embestida, el cuerpo de su amigo respondía más a él.

Byakuran arqueaba la espalda para conseguir el máximo contacto posible con Shouichi y para que golpeara en una zona que le volvía loco. Bajó sus manos a las caderas del chico para moverlas él mismo y acelerar el ritmo. Mientras se le escapaban sonidos incoherentes, acompañados del nombre de Shouichi, que cada vez aparecía con más frecuencia. Al notar como Byakuran se acercaba a su límite, Shouichi empezó a acariciar el miembro de Byakuran con rapidez, mientras se le escapaban gemidos sin orden. Sus embestidas empezaban a perder un poco el ritmo.

Byakuran llevó de nuevo los brazos a la espalda de Shouichi, acariciándola al principio y después arañándola fuertemente dejando surcos rojos, aunque sin sangre, en esa piel blanca que tanto le gustaba. Shouichi dejó ir un jadeo de dolor por los arañazos, aunque no podía negar que le había excitado y esperaba que volviera a hacerlo.

Llevó sus manos a las caderas de Byakuran para moverlo más contra él, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar de rodillas, aumentando las sensaciones de placer que esa postura le daba. Cada vez se sentía más cerca.

Byakuran abrió los ojos, que no sabía cuando había cerrado, para mirar una última vez a Shouichi moviéndose con él. Estaba tan guapo y sexy, completamente sonrojado por el esfuerzo, embistiéndole con determinación, aunque con cuidado para no dañarle. Vio como el pelirrojo volvía a cambiar de postura, estirándose completamente encima suyo para besarle y recuperar el contacto con toda su piel. Entonces le besó apasionadamente, perdiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

-Byakuran… yo te…Ahhh.

No creía necesario que continuara la frase. Ya sabía lo que venía después y sólo aumentaba más su placer saber que por fin había conseguido algo que siempre había querido.

-Shou-chan…Shou-chan… ¡Shouichi!

Y tras unos tirones de su miembro por parte de Shouichi y un mordisco en su cuello, Byakuran se corrió, soltando un último gemido con el nombre del pelirrojo.

Shouichi sólo fue capaz de dar un par de embestidas más, pero oír a Byakuran llamarle así y ver como llegaba a su límite… no necesitaba más. No tardó ni un segundo en acabar dentro de su amigo, pronunciando su nombre con una gran necesidad.

Se desplomó poco después encima del albino, aunque intentó apartarse mínimamente para no hacerle daño. Se había quedado sin fuerzas de golpe. Logró ponerse a su lado, todavía respirando rápidamente, al igual que Byakuran. Se quedó mirando al albino, que también se giró, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Shouichi se acercó para besarle dulcemente y abrazarle, tras lo que se quedó profundamente dormido. A Byakuran se le escapó una sonrisa divertida. Se recostó en la cama pensando en lo interesante que se había vuelto la noche, abrazando a su pelirrojo mientras dejaba que el sueño y el cansancio se lo llevaran.

* * *

><p>Un gran dolor de cabeza. Eso fue lo primero que notó Shouichi al despertarse. No sabía muy bien qué pasaba. Jamás se había sentido así. Como si le hubieran golpeado con una llave inglesa en la cabeza… repetidas veces.<p>

Y no había oído el despertador. Seguro que llegaba tarde al trabajo y Byakuran-san le haría algún comentario pervertido sobre qué había hecho la noche anterior para llegar tarde. Qué raro… tenía una ligera sensación de olvidarse de algo. Miró a su alrededor. Algo no cuadraba, su habitación siempre estaba patas arriba… y por Dios, su cama no era tan grande. Ni tenía incorporado a un Byakuran durmiente de regalo.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe a la mente. Se puso rojo, empezó a hacer sonidos con la voz, que sonaban a un: No… no puede… Byakuran… yo… ah… ¿YO?

Notando algo de movimiento en la cama, el albino abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a un Shouichi sentado, muy nervioso, que hacía movimientos con la cabeza, como si negara algo, y que acabó por esconder su cara con la sábana.

-Ummmm…Buenos días, Shou-chan~-le saludó Byakuran estirándose y lanzándole una mirada seductora.

Shouichi levantó un poco la cara, viendo como al incorporarse, la sábana de Byakuran se deslizaba hasta sus caderas, dejando entrever su trasero y el hueso de la pelvis. Enseguida volvió a esconderse un poco, como si así fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-B-Byakuran-san… Esto… no… no puede…

Byakuran sonrió complacido. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Y eso significaba…

-Shou-chan…-le llamó en voz baja Byakuran, acercándose a él y estirando la sábana con la que se tapaba el pelirrojo.-Ayer te portaste muy mal… Mira que hacerle esto a tu jefe… ¿Cómo has podido?

Shouichi vio un brillo en la mirada de Byakuran que no le gustó, así que como su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba, empezó a echarse un poco hacia atrás.

-Ah… yo… Byakuran-san… Yo no sabía lo que hacía. Bebí demasiado y… yo no…

Byakuran agarró a su subordinado de uno de los pies que asomaba por la sábana, estirándolo hacia él. Shouichi cayó en la cama hacia atrás, quedando completamente echado. El albino no tardó ni dos segundos en subirse encima. Se agachó hasta llevar su boca al oído del pelirrojo susurrándole:

-No te molestes, Shou-chan. No hay excusa para lo que hiciste. Así que…voy a tener que castigarte.

Mordió el lóbulo de Shouichi, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido y que se revolviera un poco debajo suyo, pero no se movió.

-Veo que todo funciona bien de nuevo, Shou-chan.-dijo Byakuran con voz cantarina-Todo vuelve a estar en su sitio. Tú debajo de mí, por ejemplo. Desnudo e indefenso, mucho mejor.

No estaba bebido, pero distinguía un desafío cuando lo oía, así que empezó a forcejear un poco con Byakuran librándose un poco de su agarre y alejándose un poco. Pero sólo consiguió unos segundos de tiempo, hasta que Byakuran volvió a coger sus manos, poniéndolas encima de su cabeza.

-Ha sido un buen intento, Shou-chan, pero no lo suficiente.-le dijo mirándole seductoramente mientras llevaba una de sus manos por el pecho de Shouichi, sintiéndolo estremecer debajo suyo.

Pero aún lograría mantener un poco de orgullo. O eso creía.

-Byakuran-san- dijo un Shouichi colorado, pero con mirada segura.-No voy a dejar que vuelvas a salirte con la tuya, a pesar de que ya no esté borracho. ¡Puedo hacerlo igualmente!

-Jajajaja. Sueña, Shou-chan… No pienso dejar que se te suba de nuevo a la cabeza. Y necesitas un buen castigo al fin y al cabo.

Byakuran llevó su boca a la de Shouichi, besándolo suavemente y mordisqueando su labio inferior. Luego fue depositando besos y lametones por su blanco cuello, mientras pensaba algo que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde ayer. Decidió comentarlo, sólo por curiosidad.

-Shou-chan~ Tengo que decirte que ayer me sorprendiste. No pensaba que tuvieras demasiada experiencia con estas cosas, pero…-se detuvo un poco mirándole a los ojos pervertidamente-… la verdad es que no se te da mal lamer y chupar según que cosas.

Vio como Shouichi se ponía como un tomate y giraba un poco la cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que también se lo había tomado como el cumplido que era.

-Y como lo hiciste bastante bien, pienso tratarte con delicadeza. Aunque debería preguntarte de dónde sacaste la idea para hacer todo lo que hiciste ayer. Y sobretodo dónde aprendiste a dar ese uso a tu lengua.-continuó Byakuran, que había apartado la sábana, agarrando el miembro de Shouichi, empezando a masajearlo.

Shouichi, bastante cansado, no opuso resistencia. Y las caricias de Byakuran, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos, no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, sólo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras, de las que se iba a arrepentir durante bastante tiempo.

-Ummm… Fue culpa de Spanner…Ahhh, Byakuran… Ummm… Spanner me dio unas clases… prácticas.

Los movimientos de Byakuran se detuvieron en ese instante. Shouichi abrió los ojos, con una expresión dubitativa, ya que no acababa de entender por qué paraba… Hasta que volvió a pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Oh… vaya. La había liado.

-Así que Spanner… ¿eh, Shou-chan?-le preguntó Byakuran, bastante serio, volviendo a coger las manos de Shouichi con una de las suyas.

-Ah, no, ¡Byakuran-san! No me refería a eso… sólo que me hizo una demostración…

-Demostración-continuó Byakuran levantando una ceja.

-Sí, pero… sólo fue en el baño del bar al...

-Oh, en el baño del bar- volvió a repetir Byakuran, apretando más su agarre y levantando con su brazo libre los muslos de Shouichi.

-¡No! Pero no fue con… vamos que utilizó otra cosa, lo hicimos con una piru…

-…Shou-chan… No es necesario que intentes arreglarlo.-le cortó Byakuran, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo de Shouichi.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes.-le sonrió Byakuran muy dulcemente. Eso fue lo que más terror le dio.-Si necesitabas una clase práctica me lo podías haber dicho. Pero ahora…

La mano de Byakuran le dio un cachete al trasero de Shou y se aventuró entre sus nalgas, acariciando su entrada por fuera.

-No te preocupes…Ya te daré yo unas cuantas clases prácticas. Y te aseguro, que no se te olvidarán jamás.

No se volvió a ver a Shouichi en varios días. Y un par de semanas más tarde, el sueldo de Spanner se había reducido considerablemente según ponía en el informe del capitán Irie: Por daños y perjuicios.

FIN

* * *

><p>...Qué vergüenza xD Aunque no es el primer yaoi que escribo, sí que es el primero que subo a . Así que espero que os haya gustado. La historia sólo tenía como objetivo divertir y... sí, disfrutar un poco de esos dos xD<p>

Cualquier comentario, aunque sea para decir que os ha gustado, me encantaré ^^

Saludos y hasta la próxima~~ Kirtash8


End file.
